


Bachelorette (o la vez que Blaise se infiltró en la despedida de Pansy)

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que sabe Pansy es que, si el domingo no está caminando hasta Draco Malfoy vestida de blanco, la culpa será de Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La noticia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y está basada e el prompt#82. Ha recibido el inestimable beteo de MrsDarfoy y todos los errores que os podáis encontrar estoy segura de que ella los señaló y yo los ignoré C:

Blaise no llevaba tres horas en Inglaterra cuando escuchó la noticia de los labios de su madre. 

—Ese amigo tuyo va a casarse. 

No sabía si iba a quedarse mucho tiempo. En principio, solo era una parada rápida en su viaje. Para ver a su madre —los años empiezan a pesarle y Blaise sospecha que no le durará para siempre— y asegurarse de que sus finanzas —que no dejan de ser las que le permiten mantener su ritmo de vida— estuvieran bien. Así que, meterse en la vida social de Inglaterra, ciertamente, le importaba poco. Especialmente en lo concerniente a las bodas. Blaise había visto desfilar a nueve de los doce hombres con los que su querida madre había enviudado. Suficientes bodas para toda una vida. 

Deanna Zabini, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal. El tipo de mujer —y Blaise sabía mucho de mujeres— que se vestía para tomar el té con su hijo. El tipo de mujer que caminaba por el mundo como si no le importara lo que los demás opinaran de ella y, a la vez, cambiando cada detalle de sí misma para encontrar las más favorables. 

Así que, en lugar de decir «no me interesa», Blaise dejó la pequeña taza de porcelana blanca y pintada a mano sobre su diminuto platillo a juego —el tipo de taza que disfrutaría tirando contra una pared— y sonrió.

—¿Qué amigo?

Su madre arqueó las cejas y levantó su taza. No respondió hasta que tomó un sorbo breve, con el dedo meñique ridículamente estirado. 

—El chico Malfoy, por supuesto. No es como si tuvieras tantos amigos, querido. 

—Oh —dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—Te llegó una invitación a la boda. Es este domingo, aunque imagino que a esas alturas ya te habrás ido de nuevo. 

—Probablemente. —Ignoró su mirada penetrante. La de «vas a volver a dejar a tu pobre madre sola»—. Le mandaré un regalo, no te preocupes.

—A mí nunca me mandas regalos. Hay veces que me paso meses sin tener noticias tuyas.

Blaise procuró no poner los ojos en blanco y disfrutar del momento del té. Con un poco de buena suerte, su madre saltaría a otro tema en menos de lo que tardaba en parpadear. 

Con un poco de mala, su madre volvió a abrir la boca. 

—Ten hijos para esto —comentó con dramatismo—. En fin, tengo entendido que los Parkinson han tirado la casa por la ventana con la boda. Dicen que va a ser el evento de la década y eso que esta solo acaba de empezar. 

—¿Los Parkinson? —repitió notando una sensación extraña en el fondo del estómago. Alargó la mano para coger una de las pastas de vainilla que estaban alineadas en el centro de la mesa y se la metió en la boca, apenas saboreándola. 

—Bueno, es tradición que los padres de la novia paguen esas cosas. Lo sabrías si te hubieras molestado en… ¿a dónde vas? 

—Necesito hacer una cosa.

—¡Pero si acabas de llegar! ¡Termínate el té…! 


	2. La confrontación

—Vas a casarte con Pansy —le espetó a Malfoy en cuanto el elfo cerró la puerta tras él.

Blaise nunca había estado, realmente, en el que parecía el despacho de Malfoy hijo. Había asistido a un par de fiestas en la Mansión, pero aquello era como no conocer la casa para nada. Normalmente, se habría detenido a ojear las estanterías y los cuadros. A criticar la calidad de la alfombra. En su lugar, tenía que concentrarse para no sacar su varita y maldecirlo allí mismo. O, mejor, cruzar la estancia y darle un buen puñetazo.

—Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez? ¿Cinco, seis años? —Probablemente. Y Malfoy apenas había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo chico idiota, alto y delgado con el pelo echado hacia atrás. Estaba a medio metro, con la mano estirada hacia él en un gesto amistoso.

—¡No puedes casarte con ella! 

Malfoy arqueó las cejas, pero no parecía que fuera a perder la compostura. En su lugar, retiró la mano y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. De esas que siempre ponía cuando se le ocurría una forma de hacer a Potter y a sus amigos, normalmente por extensión, miserables. 

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?

Blaise boqueó. 

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Quizá por que no la amas?

—Disculpa, estaba distraído. —Malfoy apoyó su culo huesudo sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Me podrías explicar desde cuándo mis sentimientos hacia Pansy son asunto tuyo? 

—¡Pansy era mi novia! ¡No puedes…! —Se mordió el labio—. Se supone que los amigos no salen con las novias de sus amigos. 

—Sí. Y, si no recuerdo mal, en cuarto curso ella y yo tuvimos una cita. —Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Que terminó con ella llorando en el baño y tú enrollándote con un chico francés. 

—Aun así cuenta, Blaise —dijo con la barbilla alta, como si hubiese acabado de ganar la pelea.

—Vete a la mierda —le respondió desde lo más hondo de su ser. 

Malfoy le estudió durante un largo instante, apenas sin moverse. 

—Pansy es una mujer adulta, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Deberías respetarlo. —Se giró sobre sí mismo y movió un par de pergaminos que tenía encima. Cuando volvió a encararle, tenía uno enrollado en la mano—. Aun así, si crees que es un error tan grave… puedes hablar con ella. 

Blaise cruzó la estancia de tres zancadas y prácticamente se lo arrancó de la mano. Deslizó la cinta y lo abrió. 

«Draco, te robamos a tu futura esposa entre el 6 y el 10 de noviembre. Estaremos en Irlanda, en el castillo de Ballyportry. D». 

—Espero verte el domingo. 

Blaise cerró la puerta tras de sí de un golpe sordo. 


	3. El reencuentro

El castillo de Ballyportry, en la oscuridad de la noche, no resultaba tan imponente como podría. O, quizá, no lo hacía porque uno no podía pensar en «castillo» y no compararlo con Hogwarts. Era una torre alta, de piedra, con dos hileras paralelas de ventanas rectangulares. Solo salía luz de las dos más bajas. Rodeando el perímetro, había una muralla que apenas era más alta que Blaise y sobre la que se acumulaba un par de palmos de nieve. 

No sabía qué hacía allí. O, más bien, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo tal escándalo de algo así. Pansy se iba a casar. Con Malfoy. No debería molestarle tanto. En aquellos cinco años, Blaise se había acostado con más gente de la que era capaz de recordar. Y sospechaba que ella también.

Pero una cosa era sexo, como sexo. Y otra era casarse con Draco Malfoy. 

¿Y qué iba a decirle? ¿No te cases con él? 

De pronto no estaba tan seguro de qué estaba haciendo allí. Le había tocado esperar casi dos horas en la Oficina de Regulación de Creación de Trasladores —sin contar la media hora que se pasó discutiendo con el encargado para el que «impedir que el amor de su vida se case con un sodomita» no era motivo suficiente para tomar un traslador urgente. Dos horas en las que su enfado había ido remitiendo y en las que solo quedaba una sensación extraña al fondo de su estómago, de pérdida. 

Lo más seguro era darse la vuelta y volver a casa. Levantarse temprano al día siguiente y hacer todas las gestiones que tenía que hacer. Con suerte, se iría ese mismo día. Con mala, el miércoles. Tiempo de sobra como para no saber nada más de Malfoy ni de Pansy. 

Aun así, llamó a la puerta. 

Aunque había ruido al otro lado —parecía que tenían música instrumental de fondo, así como el suave murmullo de una conversación—, tardaron un momento en abrir. Blaise no conocía a la mujer del otro lado. Tenía un rostro vulgar, con la nariz alargada y los ojos un tanto separados. Marrones. Llevaba un camisón rosa, de satén, y que dejaba entrever tras él un cuerpo un tanto desacorde a un rostro tan aburrido. 

—¿Sí? —preguntó con una vocecilla aguda, sujetando la puerta—. Creo... que se ha equivocado. ¿Señor? 

Blaise la apartó a un lado para dar un par de pasos dentro del castillo. Tanto el suelo como las paredes eran de piedra y tenían el aspecto de ser antiguos, muy antiguos. El pasillo llevaba hasta una habitación ampliamente iluminada. La misma de la que venían las voces y la música de fondo. 

—Estoy buscando a Pansy Parkinson. —La chica frunció el ceño y soltó la puerta, dando un par de pasos hacia él. Llevaba la varita esgrimida en una de sus manos. 

—Guarda eso antes de que te vayas a hacer daño —aconsejó. 

—¿Zabini? —No se podía decir que Millicent Bulstrode hubiera cambiado mucho en aquellos años. Seguía siendo demasiado robusta como para no destacar entre la multitud, con su media melena oscura y su rostro redondeado. Llevaba un pijama de pana con un estampado de palmeras. 

—Bulstrode —saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. 

—¿Lo conoces? 

—Sí, Sadie, te presento a Blaise Zabini. Fue conmigo al colegio. ¿Qué estás haciendo…? —Bulstrode puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros—. Pregunta estúpida, venga, pasa. 

El salón era un lugar agradable y pequeño. Unas escaleras de caracol, hechas en piedra, se encontraban en una de las esquinas. Alrededor de una chimenea encendida, había tres sofás de apariencia robusta y una mesita de salón. Pansy, con una copa de vino tinto entre las manos, estaba sentada en uno de ellos, con las piernas estiradas cuan larga era. Llevaba un camisón de encaje y una pequeña bata de verano cuyo diseño recordaba al de un kimono. Nada más verlo, se enderezó un poco e intentó cerrarla para taparse. 

—Blaise —dijo, ojos abiertos como platos. Como si acabase de ver a un fantasma. 

—Ey, Pans. 

En otro de los sofás estaban las dos hermanas Greengrass. Y, en el tercero, otra mujer a la que Blaise no conocía de nada. 

—¡Merlín! ¡Blaise! —Daphne se levantó y prácticamente se lanzó contra él, poniéndose de puntillas y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos pálidos. El camisón blanco y con cuello abierto, lleno de volantes, caía por todas partes. Blaise se separó un paso y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla. 

—Hola, Daphne. Astoria. —Astoria, que había apoyado los brazos en el respaldo del sofá para mirarlo mejor, sonrió. 

—Hola. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Pansy bruscamente. Había bajado las piernas y tenía el ceño fruncido. Blaise, aún con una mano en la cintura de Daphne, la miró sin saber muy bien qué decirle. 

Llevaba el pelo corto, muy corto, con un flequillo largo que caía a un lado de su rostro y que le acentuaba la línea de la mandíbula y los pómulos. Y su cuello. Siempre le había encantado besárselo. 

—He oído que te casas. —«Estás guapa». Pansy dejó la copa sobre la mesa con tanto ímpetu que algo de vino acabó manchando la mesa. 

—Sí. Sadie, cielo, ¿te importa? —Señaló el vino derramado y la mujer, que se había mantenido a la espalda de Blaise en todo momento, cruzó el salón para limpiar el estropicio—. Mira, Zabini, por mucho que me alegre verte, no puedes quedarte. 

»Es una fiesta de chicas. 

—A mí no me importa —dijo Bulstrode sentándose y cogiendo una de las copas. 

—Tú te callas. 

Bulstrode arqueó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco, aquellas dos nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien. En realidad, no entendía qué hacía una en la despedida de soltera de la otra. 

—Por mí que se quede. Siempre y cuando participe en las actividades programadas, claro —añadió Astoria.

—No. 

—Estamos hablando de antiguos amantes y novios —continuó Astoria con una risita suave—. Ya sabes, historias picantes. 

—Además es una pijamada. —Daphne tiró de su camisón hacia un lado, como para apoyar sus palabras. 

—He dicho que no. —Pansy le dio un manotazo a Sadie, quién pegó un respingo. 

—Si. Sí. Y cuando dice amantes y novios se refiere a hombres. No valen historias de mujeres —dijo Sadie, poniéndose rápidamente del lado de Pansy. 

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Hecho. —Sadie parpadeó. La mujer a la que no conocía echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer una larga y contundente carcajada.

—¿Vino tinto? —ofreció Daphne.

—Vale, vale. Puedes quedarte —aceptó Pansy con resignación—. Pero solo un rato, no puedes quedarte a dormir. No tenemos más camas. 

—Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, Zabini —ofreció Bulstrode con un brillo raro en sus ojos, malicioso. 

—Eres una gorda de mierda. 

—No me toques los cojones o pienso asegurarme de que haya una redada el día de tu boda —contrarrestó ella sin apenas levantar la voz. Blaise giró la cabeza hacia Daphne. 

—Sí, por favor. 


	4. La otra bronca

—Te toca, Zabini. —Pansy volvió a subir las piernas en el sofá, recogidas, y levantó su copa hacia él. 

—No sé, así, ¿en frío? 

Tras asegurarse de que Blaise tenía un aspecto apropiado para la pijamada —lo que venía siendo en calzoncillos y con una camisa de cuadros que Bulstrode tuvo a bien dejarle—, se habían vuelto a reunir alrededor de la chimenea. 

—Soy la novia y elijo a quién le toca. 

Blaise había acabado sentado junto a la mujer que no conocía —por lo poco que había hablado con ella, se llamaba Trudy y tenía dos hijos pequeños y un exmarido que la traían loca. En el sofá de al lado estaban las hermanas Greengrass —Astoria le sonrió con cierta lástima— y Bulstrode. 

—Puedo contar yo una pequeñita —ofreció Daphne—. Para que se meta en materia. 

—Es el turno de Zabini —insistió Pansy. 

—Vale. —Vale. Podía ser peor. No era por fardar, pero, a lo largo de los años y de sus viajes, Blaise se había hecho con una buena colección de anécdotas y de historias. 

Pansy sonreía, con la barbilla en alto y enseñando ligeramente los dientes. Como si todo aquello estuviera diseñado para burlarse de él. Entonces, recordó de pronto por qué estaba realmente allí. 

No estaba para beber vino caro y contar viejas batallitas. Había ido a detener la boda más estúpida de la década. 

Y tenía la historia perfecta para hacerlo. 

—Vale, vale. Acababa de cumplir diecinueve años y tuvimos aquella aburridísima fiesta que organizó mi madre. ¿Tú te acuerdas, Pans? 

—Tu madre es una mujer encantadora que no se merece a un hijo como tú —respondió en un tono aburrido. 

—Bueno, pero no sigas su ejemplo o cambiarás más de marido que de bragas. 

—Eres un vulgar. 

—En fin. La típica fiesta, todos vestidos de blanco. Con el cuarteto de cuerda al fondo y los canapés más pijos que os podáis imaginar. 

»Evidentemente, acabé hasta los cojones. Así que convencí a un amigo para salir a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle.

—Apuesto a que diste una buena vuelta a tu amigo —bromeó Trucy. 

—No, en realidad no. Conocía una discoteca. El plan no era otro que beber un poco y bailar hasta que me sangraran los pies o nos echaran. Bien, pues voy un momento a pillar algo para cumplir la primera parte del plan y, cuando vuelvo, me encuentro a este chico sentado en el reservado que habíamos pillado. —Blaise dejó escapar una risa queda y negó con la cabeza—. Os juro que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos. Así que me acerco a decirle que aquel espacio era nuestro y que se tenía que ir, cuando me encuentro a mi amigo allí, de rodillas y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Y mamándosela. A un jodido muggle al que acababa de conocer. 

»Y voy y le digo… joder, Draco. ¿Para qué te crees que están los baños? 

Trudy, a su lado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sueltó una carcajada profunda, salpicando vino por todo su camisón. Bulstrode también se estaba riendo, aunque lo hacía con algo más de discreción. 

Pansy estaba lívida. 

Con un suspiro melodramático, se levantó. 

—No tengo por qué quedarme aquí sentada, viendo como intentáis ridiculizarme. —Aún llevaba la copa en mano, y la batilla se entreabrió dejando ver el escote pronunciado de su camisón. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, rodeando los sillones, cuando se detuvo—. Por cierto, si esta historia sale de aquí, pienso haceros la vida imposible. 

Blaise vio casi a cámara lenta cómo giraba la copa sobre su cabeza y, aunque intentó apartarse, notó el líquido caer sobre su espalda. 

—¡Pansy! —gritó.

—No quiero verte mañana —informó. 

 


	5. La disculpa

—Te has pasado un huevo —le siseó Daphne en cuanto los pasos de Pansy se perdieron sobre sus cabezas. 

—¡Merlín, no te vayas mañana! ¡Por favor! —le pidió Trucy agarrándole del brazo—. Moriré de aburrimiento si lo haces. 

—Yo… voy a ir a ver si está bien —dijo Sadie levantándose. 

—No, déjalo. Voy yo. —Blaise se levantó, sintiéndose absurdamente responsable de pronto—. Creo que le debo una disculpa, de cualquier forma. 

La encontró sentada en el rellano del tercer piso, sobre un banco de madera y forrado de lo que parecía terciopelo azul oscuro. En cuanto lo vio, Pansy se echó a un lado. No había llorado, y Blaise no sabía si aquello era una buena o una mala señal. 

Estaba furiosa. 

—No sé para qué has venido. —Blaise se sentó a su lado. Sus rodillas se rozaron, pero ella no hizo ningún signo de reconocimiento—. ¿A burlarte? ¿Te parece divertido? 

—No te cases con Malfoy, Pans —pidió, derrotado. 

—Perdiste el derecho a pedirme eso el día que te marchaste. —De pronto parece cansada, muy cansada—. No es asunto tuyo con quién me case o no. 

—Pero él no te quiere. 

—Sí me quiere. Y lo sabes. —Se recolocó el batín.

—Pansy, es homosexual. 

—¿Te crees que soy estúpida? Ya lo sé, muchas gracias. —Se mordió el labio y cruzó las piernas. Estaba a punto de perder los nervios—. Los Malfoy son una familia importante, a pesar de todo. Una de las sagrada veintiocho. 

»No, Blaise, no me mires así. No tienes ni puta idea de nada. Yo… nos han criado para esto. Se supone que es lo que espera mi familia de mí. Merlín, es lo que espero yo de mí misma. Me estoy haciendo mayor. 

»¿Sabes cómo se refiere a mí mi tía Berniece? Como «la solterona». La solterona, Blaise.

Giró la cabeza al frente. Tenía los ojos llorosos, como si estuviera a punto de perder los  papeles. 

—El amor… 

—El amor —le cortó— es para niñas pequeñas y para pobres, Zabini. Deberías haber aprendido al menos eso de tu madre.  

»Así que, ni necesito amor ni que me humillen. —Pansy se levantó—. Necesito a alguien que me quiera. Que se preocupe genuinamente de mí. 

No pudo evitar bufar. 

—¿Qué? 

—Malfoy solo se quiere a sí mismo. 

—Malfoy es la persona que, cuando te marchaste, estuvo encima de mí para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Que cuando se murió mi padre, se encargó de todo para que no tuviera que hacerlo yo o mi madre. 

—Pans… —murmuró sorprendido ante la noticia de su padre.

—Draco nunca ha llegado a una cita conmigo borracho y con una rubia colgada del brazo asegurando de que «nunca dijimos que fuésemos exclusivos».

—Eso es un golpe bajo. 

—Eso es algo que tú hiciste. 

»Lo que necesito… lo que quiero, Blaise, es un lugar que pueda llamar hogar. Hijos, antes de que tenga edad como para ser su abuela en lugar de su madre. Tener a alguien con el que envejecer. —Levantó el dedo índice en cuando Blaise abrió los labios para responderle—. No necesito que esté enamorado de mí, me basta que me quiera lo suficiente como para no cambiar de continente cuando hablamos de compromiso. 

Blaise le sostuvo la mirada, aunque era incapaz de articular palabra. Todo aquello era cierto y de poco serviría intentar convencerla de lo contrario. En su momento, había creído que le entendía. Se había equivocado. 

—Puedes quedarte, si quieres. Pero deja toda esta mierda de lado. 


	6. La habitación de Bulstrode

—Así que has venido a intentar convencer a Pansy de que no se case —dijo Bulstrode abriendo la cama—. Buena suerte con eso. 

—Yo…

—¿Sabes por qué es Daphne la encargada de organizar la despedida y no Tracey? 

Blaise se encogió de hombros, metiéndose en la cama. 

—Yo no estaba allí —advirtió sentándose sobre el colchón—. Pero dice Daphne que Tracey le dijo que era patética y que iba a acabar convertida en su madre. 

—¿Tracey no se casó con un señor que le triplicaba la edad?

—Eso le respondió Pansy. Y la llamó sanguijuela. Y se pelearon. 

»Para Pansy, Tracey está muerta. Aunque también lo estabas tú hasta hace veinte minutos, así que quién sabe.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. Conocía a Pansy de sobra para saber que aquello era absolutamente propio de ella.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Si no os aguantáis. 

Bulstrode se encogió de hombros.

—Daphne. Quiero decir, pensó que era muy triste ser solo dos, así que ha invitado a todo el que estaba dispuesto a venir —explicó. Y, contando con los dedos, añadió—: su hermana, la chica que trabaja par Pansy y la chica que le hace las uñas a Pansy. 

Blaise estiró los labios en una media sonrisa de lástima. Pansy siempre había sido una zorra con una lengua demasiada afilada que acababa cosechando más enemigos que amigos. Y, por lo que había visto unas horas antes, seguía siendo la misma de siempre. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás aquí porque tienes buen corazón?

—No soy una desaprensiva, Zabini. 

—Como tú digas —respondió tumbándose y girando hacia el borde de la cama. 

—Por cierto, si me despierto y estás restregando cebolleta pienso maldecirte los huevos y decir que ha sido en defensa propia.  

—Buenas noches, Bulstrode —respondió conteniendo las ganas de reírse. 


	7. El desayuno

—Decidme que hay café. 

Aunque había intentado quedarse en la cama, el sueño le había abandonado cuando Bulstrode se levantó. Así que al final, y agradeciendo que fueran magos y que la casa estuviera aclimatada, se había decidido a bajar a desayunar. 

La cocina era pequeña, en aquel estilo mezcla entre electrodomésticos muggles y muebles de madera, pesados y de calidad. En el medio de la sala había una encimera alta donde las chicas estaban sentadas en taburetes a su alrededor. 

—Hay café —respondió Daphne levantándose—. Tienes suerte de que Trudy se lo inyecte en vena. 

—Qué cosmopolita te has vuelto —se burló Pansy. Tenía mal aspecto, como si no hubiera acabado de coger sueño aquella noche. Había bajado a desayunar en el mismo camisón de la noche anterior  y aún no se había molestado en peinarse

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco y la ignoró. 

—¿Qué tal has dormido? 

—Ronca como un demonio —protestó Bulstrode. 

—No haberlo metido en tu cama —replicó Pansy—. Si lo hubieses preguntado, te lo habría avisado. 

—Millie nos ha hecho tortitas para desayunar —comentó Daphne sirviéndole una taza de café. 

—No sabía que supieras cocinar. 

—De qué si no iba a estar tan gorda. —Bulstrode giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia Pansy. Ella apenas se inmutó y, en su lugar, tomó un sorbo largo de lo que fuera que tuviera en su taza. 

—Eres una zorra. 

—Brindo por eso. 

—Chicas —las reprendió Daphne—. ¿Podemos volver al plan original? ¿Desayunar y eso? 

—¿Eso?

—Hemos montado una piscina en el sótano —dijo Astoria apoyando sus antebrazos en la encimera—, así, rollo spa. 

—Y Trudy nos va a pintar las uñas —añadió Sadie—. Y después, comida y vuelta por el campo. Por la noche, prueba de vestuario y juegos de beber… 

—A mí mientras no vuelva a ser lo de salir a esquiar, me vale —comentó Bulstrode—. De verdad, ¿a quién se le ocurre? 

—Si te caías era porque tienes la gracia de un escarabajo pelotero.

—Y tú qué coño sabrás, si estabas ahí parada coqueteando con el instructor. —Pansy puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca. 

—Mira que eres vulgar. 

—Pansy, para ya —intervino Daphne—. Yo voy a ir a comprobar de que todo esté bien. No os matéis. 

—Ey, Bulstrode, esto está de vicio. 


	8. El spa

Más que rollo spa, el sótano del castillo le recordaba vagamente a los baños de prefectos en Hogwarts —Draco les había llevado un par de veces para que vieran los «privilegios» que él tenía y ellos no. 

Habían colocado una piscina que ocupaba casi toda la superficie con cientos de pequeños grifos a sus laterales. A un lado, había amontonadas toallas limpias. Lo más agradable era el ambiente cálido de la estancia. 

—Vais a ver qué bien os sienta —les dio la bienvenida Daphne. Se había cambiado y llevaba un nada moderno bañador de una pieza—. Blaise, he transfigurado una toalla en algo que puede servirte de bañador. 

—Eres una antigua —murmuró al ver el trozo en cuestión.

—Reglas básicas: nada de salpicar, ni de hacer ahogadillas. 

—Y no se molesta a la novia. 

Pansy conjuró una tumbona en un lado de la estancia y se sentó en ella. Cuando Blaise volvió, se había dormido. En realidad, no pretendía quedarse mirándola. Con la cabeza colgando de un lado, formándole una papada graciosa, y los labios entreabiertos. Casi como si fuera a empezar a babear. El cuello largo, las clavículas marcadas. La línea que forma su muslo y su pierna. 

—Zabini, ¿entras? —le preguntó Bulstrode. Blaise se mojó los labios y se giró hacia ellas. 

—Sí, claro. 

El agua estaba cálida y, como descubrió al apoyarse en una de las paredes de la piscina, daba pequeños masajes relajantes sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a relajarse. 

—Ey, Blaise, Blaise. 

Abrió un ojo. Trudy, que estaba inconfortablemente cerca, le estaba mirando con intensidad. Se había hecho una coleta alta que afilaba sus facciones, dándole un aspecto más juvenil. 

—¿Qué? 

Trudy lanzó una mirada rápida a dónde estaba Pansy antes de hablar. 

—Entonces, ¿te has acostado con el novio? —A pesar de que lo había preguntado en voz baja, llamó la atención del resto de chicas. Solo Daphne hizo un gesto de incomodidad. 

—Merlín, no —respondió rápidamente—. No. Una vez nos,  _ me _ besó. Pero estaba muy bebido y dijo algo así como «Potter», así que realmente no cuenta.  

Trudy soltó una risa baja y negó con la cabeza. 

—Me acuerdo que en el colegio, en segundo, ocupó una de las mesas con las fotos de Potter para hacer unas malditas chapas. 

Blaise parpadeó. Aquello había sido… miró a Trudy fijamente. No parecía tener veintiocho años. Si alguien le hubiese hecho adivinar, habría supuesto que era mayor que ellos. 

—¿Sigue siendo así? 

—Espero que no —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Os imagináis a Draco escribiendo sus votos? —preguntó con cierta sorna Astoria—. «Y prometo hablar de Potter sin descanso siempre que salga en el periódico o nos lo encontremos en algún evento social».

—Astoria —la chistó Daphne. 

—Joder con tu hermana, muy modosita, pero cuando abre la boca… 

Blaise giró la cabeza para mirar a Pansy. Apenas se había movido, pero había cerrado los labios y su cabeza descansaba ahora sobre el respaldo de la tumbona. 

—Daphne, me tienes que enseñar cómo habéis instalado esto aquí abajo. Creo que no podría vivir sin uno así en mi día a día. 

Daphne le sonrió con cansancio y asintió. 

—Claro.

No sabía cuánto había oído, pero estaba seguro de que estaba despierta.


	9. El pase de modelos

—Ni de coña me voy a poner eso. 

—Te has puesto cosas peores —replicó Pansy sin soltar su copa de vino. La tercera desde que habían vuelto del paseo—. Una vez te pusiste uno de los vestidos de novia de tu madre y corriste descalzo por el Callejón Diagon. 

Blaise sonrió ante el recuerdo. Habían tenido una discusión enorme y Blaise se había ido de su propia casa —el piso sobre la botica de Slug & Jigger, un sitio pequeño y con un olor acre imposible de quitar y que, aun así, le costaba un pequeña fortuna. Se había tomado una pinta en el Caldero Chorreante y un par de tiros de whisky antes de decidir volver a encararla. Y entonces se le había ocurrido. 

Robar el vestido había sido fácil. Correr ante las miradas atónitas de los transeúntes, también. Hacer que Pansy sacara la cabeza por la ventana había sido un infierno. Pero la expresión de su rostro al reconocerlo, había merecido la pena. 

—Sí. Pero en el vestido de mi madre no se me podían ver mis partes nobles al agacharme. 

—No estás tan bien dotado —replicó sin parpadear Pansy.

—¿De verdad las chicas muggles visten así? —preguntó Sadie levantando una de las perchas con un vestido de lentejuelas y flecos. 

—Solo las que compran la ropa en las mismas tiendas en las que Daphne compró su bañador —bromeó volviendo a mirar el conjunto que le estaba tendiendo Pansy. 

Una cosa era dejarse pintar las uñas —de color rosa claro y con diminutas florecillas. Otra era ponerse aquel vestido rojo pasión con la espalda descubierta. 

—Ja, ja, ja —respondió Daphne—. Venga, ve y no nos hagas esperar más. 

—Vale, vale. 

El vestido le quedaba ridículo. Demasiado corto, demasiado abierto.  _ Demasiado todo _ . Pero aun así, salió de detrás del biombo y caminó intentando no tropezarse sobre unos tacones de aguja. Las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron mientras Pansy seguía bebiendo de su copa fingiendo desinterés. 

Fingiendo era la palabra. 


	10. El «yo nunca»

—Blaise —dijo Pansy relamiéndose los labios y colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Aún iban vestidos con algunos de los modelitos que horas antes se habían estado probando—. Creo que no es buena idea que juguemos. 

Se había levantado para coger una botella de whisky de fuego para empezar el juego y Pansy lo había asaltado en la cocina. El aliento le olía a vino y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. 

—¿Dónde está la Pansy que era capaz de beberse una de estas y seguir bailando sobre unos tacones que romperían los pies de cualquiera? 

—Muy gracioso —siseó—. Es un juego peligroso. Y, además, no me caen bien. 

Giró la cabeza hacia el salón, como si alguien les hubiera oído. Blaise dejó escapar un suspiro. Se suponía que para eso estaba allí. Para raptar a Pansy y evitar toda aquella locura.

—Y si no vamos, ¿qué vamos a hacer el resto de la noche? 

Pansy alargó la mano y agarró la botella. Blaise dejó que se la llevara y retrocediera. 

—El primer día encontré una trampilla que lleva a la azotea. —Arqueó las cejas de forma sugerente y se volteó, sin esperar a ver si la seguía, para salir disparada hacia las escaleras. 

Por supuesto, Blaise la siguió. Pansy llevaba unas plataformas transparentes, de esas que tienen dentro líquido que se bambolea a cada paso que daba, y unos pantalones pitillo demasiado apretados. Un hombro al descubierto, así como el abdomen. Blaise, en su poco conocimiento de la cultura muggle, no tenía claro que aquella guisa se hubiera llevado alguna vez. 

Subir detrás de ella era una delicia. 

Fuera, había una capa fina capa de nieve. Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, Pansy ya tenía el culo apoyado en una de las almenas y las piernas cruzadas. Golpeó con la punta de su varita la botella y el corcho que la tapaba salió disparado por los aires. 

—A mí nunca me han dejado y me he enterado por su casero —dijo y bebió un trago largo a morro. 

Fuera hacía un frío del demonio. Blaise nunca había entendido aquella manía de los sectores más tradicionales de vestir sin nada debajo. A él, que llevaba el vestido de lentejuelas que había escandalizado a Sadie, se le estaba congelando hasta el alma. 

Y él, a diferencia de Pansy, caminaba descalzo.

—Pensaba que era un juego estúpido. 

—Lo es. —Le tendió la botella—. Puedes pasar tu turno. 

—¿A qué estamos jugando?

—A mi ex me jodió. 

—Vale. —Cogió la botella. 


	11. El «mi ex me jodió»

Blaise tardó un momento en hablar. Con la boca de la botella a unos pocos centímetros de la suya propia. Pansy a unos metros, con aquella expresión de superioridad y desafío. 

—A mí nunca —empezó—. No sé, Pansy, esto es ridículo. 

—No, no lo es —replicó—. Es lo único que me está conteniendo de saltar a tu cuello y arañarte la cara. 

Blaise arqueó las cejas y ella puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Juega o lárgate. 

—Nunca he sido víctima de un complot entre mi madre y mi novia para casarme. —Pansy se incorporó para recuperar la botella y, sin dejar que terminara de tomar el trago, se la arrancó de las manos—. ¡Pansy!

—Nunca le he pedido salir a una chica y, cuando me he acojonado, me he refugiado en «no dijimos nada de ser exclusivos».

—Nunca he montado una escena por celos. 

—Nunca he engañado a mi pareja una vez éramos «exclusivos». —Blaise esperó a que terminara el trago y alargó la mano. Pansy se la pasó y bebió un trago largo. 

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. 

—Nunca me ha preocupado más que se me rompiera una uña que lo que mi pareja intenta decirme. 

—Nunca he sido un machista y un misógino. 

—Nunca he comparado a mi pareja con el resto de mis amigos. 

—Nunca he asistido borracha a su trabajo. 

—Tú no trabajas. 

—Vete a la mierda. 

—Tengo otra —informó recuperando la botella—. Nunca he hecho que nos detenga la patrulla mágica por llamarlos «follamuggles».

Pansy parpadeó, con una expresión blanca. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una risa histérica. 

—¿Hice eso? Merlín, no me acordaba. 

—Y nos dejaron en el calabozo hasta que tu madre fue a buscarnos —añadió. La señora Parkison y Pansy habían empezado a gritar y Blaise no había sabido dónde meterse. 

—Solo porque tu madre estaba de luna de miel en aquel momento. 

—El viejo George murió dos días después, ¿te acuerdas? 

Pansy bebió un trago de la botella y giró la cabeza hacia la oscuridad. 

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, se podían ver las luces de una población. Arriba, las estrellas brillaban con luz propia. Hacía siglos que Blaise no veía algo así. 

—¿Cómo lo hará tu madre? —preguntó girándose y apoyando las manos en una de las almenas. Una hondonada de aire revolvió su flequillo.

—Ni lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. 

—No, no eso. Dejar que no le afecte. Jamás he visto a un viuda tan entera después de todas y cada una de las veces. —Blaise se colocó a su lado.

—Hace mucho que dejó de ser humana —compartió. Pansy giró la cabeza hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa triste. 

—Aveces la envidio. 

—Pans, no… 

—Ya me he cansado de este juego.

»Y me estoy quedando fría, voy a volver a bajar. —Tomó un último trago de la botella antes de tirarla al vacío con todas sus fuerzas. 


	12. Las escaleras

Fue Pansy la que inició el beso. Blaise había bajado detrás de ella y, al cerrar la trampilla, se la había encontrado allí. Con sus labios sobre los suyos, el aliento a whisky de fuego y el ramalazo dulzón del vino. Su boca abierta, con la lengua dentro de su boca y sus dedos delgados clavados en sus mejillas.

La rodeó con sus brazos, intentando pegarse lo máximo posible a ella. Pero Pansy separó su rostro del suyo y deslizó sus manos hasta su nuca.

—Te odio —avisó—. Y esto no va a cambiar nada.

Era un experto en el sexo casual. En besar cuerpos que acababa de conocer, en darlo todo y marcharse antes de que el alba llegara. Pansy estaba cerca, tan cerca. Se mojó los labios y asintió, con la garganta seca.

Quizá no fuera suficiente, quizá nunca lo fuera. Pero iba a tener que valer.

Pansy le agarró por la muñeca y se deshizo de su agarre, guiándolo escaleras abajo. Estaba más delgada que la última vez que se habían acostado. No mucho más. Lo suficiente como para que los omoplatos se le marcaran a cada paso que daba bajo la fina tela de la camiseta que llevaba y que el culo se le hubiera quedado algo más plano. Las piernas delgaduchas y el cuello largo, con aquel estúpido corte coronándolo.

Pansy giró la cabeza, como para asegurarse de que seguía allí, y sonrió de medio lado. Una promesa callada. Tiró de ella y la empujó contra una de las paredes. Acarició su cintura, bajando la mano lentamente hasta llegar a su culo. La besó con furia, apretando sus labios fríos contra los suyos.

—A la habitación —murmuró ella sin apenas separarse. Con una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la otra acariciando su pecho—. No quiero…

La miró. Podía llevarla en volandas. No debía pesar más que una pulga. A Pansy siempre le habían gustado aquellas cosas, siempre había dicho que la hacían sentir como una si fuera una princesa.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó para volver a guiarlo tirando de su brazo, impaciente. Se dejó llevar hasta el dormitorio y que le empujara sobre la cama. Era como la de Millicent, demasiado grande, demasiado blanca y con cuatro postes de madera coronándola.

Cerró la pesada puerta de madera con un giro de muñeca y se quitó las plataformas sin sentarse, tirándolas a un rincón de la habitación.

—Los jodidos muggles están locos —declaró, dejando su varita sobre un banco en el que había algo de ropa doblada—. Y Daphne es un coñazo organizando fiestas.

—Me he tirado a muggles. —Pansy no lo miró inmediatamente. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer al suelo. Debajo no llevaba nada. Sus pechos eran pálidos y de pezones sonrosados, algo más pequeños de lo que recordaba y algo más caídos.

Blaise tiró del ridículo vestido hacia arriba.

—No me importa. Cállate —replicó ella acercándose—. Y déjatelo puesto.

Intentó levantarse para besarla de nuevo, pero ella mantuvo la distancia con el brazo estirado y, en su lugar se agachó frente a él. La simple idea de ella allí, con su boca cálida alrededor de su polla hizo que se le quedara la boca seca. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos para verla mejor. La mano de Pansy sobre su muslo desnudo, subiendo hacia su entrepierna. Su sonrisa ebria y pizpireta, la proximidad.

Las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, todo el tiempo perdido en el que ella podría haber estado allí. Entre sus piernas. Todo el tiempo en el que él podría haber estado entre las suyas. Los besos, las confesiones. Las vivencias. Todo lo perdido.

No supo si era la culpa, el whisky o el vino lo que le hizo decirlo. Ella se detuvo y le miró. Pálida, con las pupilas completamente contraídas con horror y una mano deslizándose debajo de sus calzoncillos.

—Mierda —jadeó apartando la mano como si quemara y pegándola contra su pecho—. Mierda.

—Pans…

—No, no me toques. —Apartó su mano extendida hacia ella de un manotazo—. No. Me. Toques.

Se levantó, intentando taparse con las manos los pechos desnudos. Pero tampoco se movió, solo se quedó allí con el rostro desencajado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te quiero?

—No digas eso —pidió sentándose a su lado, manteniendo cierta distancia y con las manos clavadas alrededor de su pecho. Blaise se colocó el paquete palpitante y se arregló el vestido en un intento de mantener cierta normalidad a la situación. Estaba caliente y lo único que quería era tirarse encima de ella y besarla. El pecho le dolía y la cabeza le zumbaba por todo el alcohol que había ingerido a lo largo del día—. ¿Por qué tenías que volver, joder? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se dejó caer de espaldas. Blaise se tumbó junto a ella, con las manos apoyadas sobre su abdomen y el rostro girado hacia ella.

—Me siento tan sola —añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaise no iba a responder, girándose hacia él. De lado—. Y esto es tan patético.

Quería alargar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla. Decirle que todo iba a estar bien. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si lo hacía, quizá tendría que correr a San Mungo para que le volvieran a poner la mano en su sitio.

—Me caso el domingo y la única persona que está aquí porque quiere eres tú.

—Daphne y Ast…

—Son mis jodidas primas, no cuentan. —Se tapó el rostro con una de sus manos—. Hasta la gorda de Millicent tiene más amigos que yo.

»Y un novio que de verdad quiere follársela.

Intentó no reírse. De verdad. El dolor con el que lo dijo Pansy, como si aquello fuera lo más horrible _de todo_ , el que Bulstrode le hubiera ganado en algo. Le golpeó el pecho con la mano abierta y Blaise se dobló sobre sí mismo.

—Bruta —farfulló girándose hacia ella—. ¿Con quién está saliendo Bulstrode? Dime que es Goyle. Por favor, dime que es Goyle.

—Con Macmillan. ¿Sabes? No me habría importado tirarme a Macmillan.

—A mí tampoco.

Pansy abrió un ojo.

—Eres incorregible. —Pero estaba sonriendo. Triste, sí, y con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos, pero sonriendo.

—Deberías arreglarte con Tracey.

—Vete a la mierda. —Se giró para volver a acabar bocarriba—. Me dijo que era una interesada. Ella. Ella. La señora de Ewen Mac Neachtain, el viejo más rico de toda Escocia. Pedazo puta.

—Me acuerdo de cuando se casaron.

—Daba arcadas. Y yo sonreí y aplaudí y le arreglé el jodido maquillaje cuando la gorda de su prima lo jodió. ¿No puede alegrarse ahora por mí?

—Ewen no es tan mayor.

—Podría ser su abuelo.

Baise no la contradijo. En parte, porque tenía razón. Pansy volvió a maldecir apretando los labios.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —preguntó.

—No me voy a casar con él por su oro. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —ignoró su pregunta—. Yo tengo mi propio oro. Y estoy haciendo un trabajo estupendo en hacer que mis arcas crezcan.

»Cuando te fuiste… —continuó sin que Blaise tuviera que intervenir—, él me dijo aquello. Ya sabes, como si fuera una de las radionovelas que tanto le gustan a Astoria. Algo así como: «si cuando cumplamos treinta años ninguno de los dos tiene pareja, podríamos casarnos».

»Entonces yo cumplí treinta. Y él cumplió treinta. Y yo… —Se pasó la mano por la cara, para cortar el trayecto de las lágrimas caer bajo sus mejillas—. Y yo le miré y le dije: ¿te propondrías? Y él, te juro que pensé que se iba a reír de mí, pero de se agachó. Y… yo…

—Eres una mujer madura y capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones —dijo, repitiendo de alguna forma las palabras de Malfoy.

—Merlín, odio a mi tía Berniece. —Volvió a taparse el rostro con las manos y Blaise no lo soportó más. Rodeó su cintura con una de sus manos y apoyó su rostro en su cuello, intentando consolarla.

—Tengo un hijo. —Pansy giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia él. Estaban tan cerca que, si alguno de los dos quisiera, lo único que tendría que hacer es alargar la cabeza para poder besarse. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro—. Tiene dos años y vive en México. Podría no haberme enterado nunca… No tenía pensado volver por allí. Me acosté con su madre una vez hace casi tres años y no había vuelto a oír nada de ella. Me la encontré de casualidad.

»Por eso he vuelto. Para asegurarme de que si algo me pasa a mí, bueno… He intentado convencerla de que se mude a Inglaterra. De que mi madre la cuidará.

—Tu madre es una zorra.

Blaise sonrió.

—No lo va a hacer, claro.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado? —preguntó Pansy en voz baja—. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien. Que el mundo había sido hecho para nosotros.

—Tú intentaste entregar a Harry Potter al Señor Oscuro. Yo huí del país porque no sabía cómo decirte que no me iba a casar contigo.

Pansy rio débilmente. Blaise, no.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Mateo.

—Esto sigue sin cambiar nada —advirtió al cabo de un instante.

—Lo sé.

Pansy se giró una última vez y colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros.


	13. El día después

—El desaparecido —le saludó Bulstrode a la mañana siguiente, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho—. Ya iba a llamar a la patrulla mágica por rapto de novia.

—No seas ridícula —respondió Blaise sentándose. Aún llevaba el dichoso vestido de lentejuelas de la noche anterior.

—No soy ridícula, pero he perdido diez galeones contra Trudy y quería quejarme. En fin, ¿dónde os metisteis anoche? Parkison no ha soltado prenda…

—Café —pidió. Bulstrode puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para conseguirle uno—. ¿Dónde están las demás?

—Baños —dijo señalando hacia abajo.

—¿Y tú…?

—Iba a partirle la cara a Parkinson si iba. Así que hice uso del maldito curso de control de la ira contra testigos tocapelotas que Robards se empeña que hagamos cada año.

»No te creas que el café es porque seas un tío y lo hayas pedido —añadió dejándolo frente a él—. Es que te quiero receptivo para cuando me cuentes si os habéis acostado. Y quiero detalles.

»Y no me mires con esa carita de no haber roto un plato en tu vida.

—Hablamos.

—Venga ya.

—No, en serio. Creo que… estamos bien.

Bulstrode hizo una mueca, decepcionada.


	14. El futuro

—Repíteme por qué estamos haciendo esto.

—Repíteme cómo es posible que tu madre se haya casado doce veces y no sepas nada de nuestras tradiciones.

—Once —corrigió Blaise.

—Doce. Es uno de mis casos abiertos —contradijo Bulstrode sin parpadear—. La dama de honor de la novia le lee el futuro para asegurarse de que va a ser una unión feliz y llena de vástagos.

»Terriblemente machista, si me permites la observación.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. Estaban en el salón, de nuevo. Daphne se había sentado en el suelo, sobre unos almohadones, y había preparado la mesa con diversas técnicas de adivinación. La bola de cristal, la taza y los posos del té. Las cartas del tarot, una copia del firmamento.

Pansy estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y movimiento una de las piernas de manera compulsiva. También estaba en el suelo. Los demás… los demás se encontraban viéndolo todo, sentados en los sofás.

—Empecemos. —Daphne alcanzó la taza llena de té y se la ofreció a Pansy.

Lo bebió de un trago y lo dejó frente a ella con un golpe sordo.

—Tienes que darle la vuelta sobre el platillo —informó Daphne levantando la cabeza de un viejo manual de adivinación. Blaise no necesitaba mirar a Pansy a la cara para saber la mueca exacta que había hecho. Giró la taza sobre el plato y lo empujó con un dedo hasta Daphne—. Vale. Ahora se supone que tengo que darle la vuelta y leerlo.

Daphne giró la taza con cuidado e, inmediatamente, frunció el ceño.

—¿No se supone que deben de salir figuras? —Trudy se rio por lo bajo.

—En mi despedida se olvidaron de leerme que mi marido era un cerdo.

—Se supone que tienes que darle un poco a la imaginación, Daphne.

—Genial. Bien. Pues… veo la taza bastante blanca. Esa es buena señal. Y… hay como una especie de… ¿abanico? Eso quiere decir… —Consultó el volumen.

—Ay, déjame a mí. —Astoria cruzó la estancia y se sentó al lado de su hermana, levantando el cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro el interior de la taza—. A mí eso me parece más una estrella. Símbolo claro de que vas a entrar en un periodo positivo en tu vida.

—¿La estrella no indica, más bien, para cosas de negocios?

—Sadie, no te metas —la cortó Pansy girando la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos se clavaron un momento en Blaise y las mejillas se le ruborizaron—. Éxito en mi matrimonio, sigue.

—Esto parece un edificio —dijo Daphne señalando dentro de la taza—. ¿No?

—El edificio indica que vas a tener una etapa de cambios en tu vida.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó devolviendo su atención a su suerte.

—Nada más. Periodo de cambios. Prosperidad.

—Y blanco, lo que indica un futuro positivo —añadió Astoria.

—Pues vaya cosa.

—La taseografía no es un arte exacto —se excusó Daphne dejando de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa—. Pero con el resto de métodos, podremos hacer un mapa bastante exacto de lo que será tu futuro con Draco.

—¿A qué estás esperando? Pasa al siguiente.

De pronto, Blaise se encontró enfermo. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, no después de la noche anterior. Y si aquello no era suficiente… Pansy iba a casarse con Malfoy.

—Blaise, ¿a dónde vas? —le chistó Bulstrode.

—Yo… —Se giró hacia ellas. Pansy había vuelto a girarse hacia él y tenía el ceño fruncido—. Felicidades por la boda. Tengo que irme… os deseo lo mejor. Os mandaré un regalo. Cuidaos.

Y, sin decir más, se desapareció.


	15. El Departamento de Regulación de Viajes con Trasladores

La primera vez que se marchó, cinco años atrás, lo hizo exactamente esperando en el mismo sitio. Porque, no, «estoy huyendo del Amor de mi Vida» no resultó una emergencia creíble la primera vez. Y tampoco la segunda.

En la solicitud había escrito «Centro de Traslaciones Transatlánticas. México». La sala estaba tan repleta de magos que Blaise tenía la sensación de que se iba a poner a gritar en cualquier momento de pura impaciencia.

Visitaría a su hijo. Quizá Carlota le dejaría quedarse con ellos unos días. Le daría los papeles en los que lo reconocían como heredero suyo —cuando le dijo que pensaba hacerlo, ella le había mirado con una mezcla de esperanza y burla. Como si no acabara de creérselo.

Solo había visto a Pansy durante dos días. Si acaso. Pero el corazón le latía con fuerza, exactamente como la primera vez. Sabía que al principio no se daría ni cuenta. Los días pasarían rápido, la novedad. Estaba seguro que el pequeño Mateo le distraería. Pero entonces pasaría algo, algo increíble y querría contárselo.

Y sería entonces, entonces, cuando su corazón se pararía.

La primera vez lo superó gracias a tres días de juerga continua. Aunque, si algo le había demostrado la vuelta a Inglaterra, Pansy nunca había salido de su cabeza. Quizá nunca lo haría.

Quizá debería besar a Carlota cuando la viera. Explicarle que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se casaría con ella. Pero que, si quería, podían follar. Y, quizá, tener una relación.

Joder, _Pansy_.

Se frotó con el dorso de la mano, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

—Blaise.


	16. El fin

—¿Ibas a volverte a ir sin decir adiós? —Pansy.

Bajó la mano, lo suficiente como para verla allí, en medio de la sala de espera. Llevaba una túnica color blanco roto. O, quizá, sería más apropiado decir que llevaba un vestido de novia. Con un escote pronunciado y una falda tupida que sujetaba entre sus brazos mostrando sus piernas flacas. Iba descalza y atraía las miradas de todas las personas de la sala.

Estaba ridícula.

Todo lo que quería hacer Blaise era cruzar la sala y besarla delante de todos aquellos desconocidos.

Y, a la vez, correr en la dirección contraria.

En su lugar, apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla y sonrió.

—Esta vez me he despedido.

—«Os mandaré un regalo» es la despedida más horrible que nunca nadie ha utilizado.

Caminó hasta él y se dejó caer a su lado, soltando los faldones en el proceso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pans?

—No lo sé. Déjame. —Tiró de la solicitud de Blaise y este la soltó, sin ganas de pelear. Sabía de sobra que Pansy era capaz de romperla allí mismo, delante de todos, con tal de hacerle esperar más. En su lugar, la colocó frente a ella y la leyó—. México. ¿Fue allí a dónde fuiste la primera vez?

—No, empecé por Canadá y terminé en Chile.

—¿A ver al pequeño Zabini? —preguntó tendiéndole de vuelta el pergamino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió poniendo una de sus manos sobre su rodilla. Pansy se inclinó ligeramente sobre él. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que quería, así que cambió de objetivo y le rodeó los hombros.

—Daphne quería culminar la reunión conmigo probándome el vestido.

Quizá fuera el momento para decir «te queda muy bien», pero sabía que las palabras jamás pasarían por su garganta, así que ni lo intentó. Odiaba que se hubiera puesto el vestido. Odiaba que hubiera algo en ella que resplandeciera con él puesto.

—¿Y?

—Mi madre lloró cuando me vio con él puesto la primera vez. A mí se me cerraba el estómago como en un puño cada vez que tenía que ponérmelo. —Y cerró su mano, como para probar lo que diciendo—. Merlín, Draco va a odiarme.

Se tapó la cara con una de sus manos y suspiró. Blaise no dijo nada porque, realmente, no tenía nada que decir. Así que simplemente intentó reconfortarla colocando una mano sobre su espalda.

—Era como ver a una extraña. Estaban todas tan emocionadas… y yo tan furiosa contigo.

»¿No podías haber esperado una semana?

—¿Una semana habría cambiado algo? —preguntó. A sabiendas de que se habría presentado igualmente en la Mansión Malfoy. Aunque, probablemente, le habría gritado que era una estúpida en lugar de decidir que lo mejor era quedarse en su despedida de soltera.

—Sí. No. No lo sé. —Se separó de él y le dio un manotazo en el hombro—. ¡Idiota, no puedes decirle a una mujer que está a punto de casarse que la quieres!

Varias cabezas se giraron hacia ellos.

»Especialmente si sabes que ella puede sentir lo mismo por ti. —Se mordió el labio, derrotada, y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

—¿Me quieres?

—No. Te odio. Por marcharte y por volver y esperar que nada hubiera cambiado.

Blaise no apoyó la mano en su espalda de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Ahora qué de qué?

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Se apartó el pelo de la cara e incorporó para mirarlo mejor.

—Sadie se aseguró de que en mi agenda no había ninguna reunión hasta dentro de diez días.

Las piezas tardaron un momento en encajar. Pansy…

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó porque, realmente, no podía ser eso.

—Si eso no supone a su majestad un grave infortunio.

—No me voy a casar contigo —avisó. Porque no creía que ninguno de los dos fuera a superar una segunda ruptura.

—Me quedó claro la primera vez que huiste. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo, solo para que te quede claro.

»Mis planes no van más allá de pasar diez días contigo, Blaise.

—Genial.

—Genial, ¿genial? Merlín, Zabini. Podrías ser un poco más efusivo. Acabo de dejar al hombre de mi vida para irme contigo a vete tú saber qué lugar alejado de la mano de la civilización.

—La capital debe de tener tantos habitantes como Londres.

—No me vengas con tus chorradas de hombre cosmopolita. Quiero un beso. Me merezco un beso.

Blaise alargó los brazos para detener el acercamiento de Pansy.

—De ninguna manera mientras lleves ese vestido.

—¡Yo te besé cuando tú llevabas un vestido de novia!

—¡Es aterrador! —se disculpó deslizándose a un lado y levantándose.

—¡Zabini!


End file.
